


#TheKnifeZone

by ChibiTabatha



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: #TheKnifeZone, Gen, destruction of utensils, garbage disposal Hogan, space dudes being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Things get stuck in #TheKnifeZone, the bandmates have to get them out.





	#TheKnifeZone

**Author's Note:**

> I found this text post and I wanted to write it. So I did. This is my first contribution to the TWRP Fandom. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks.

That sound couldn't possibly be okay, it was like nails on a chalkboard multiplied by eons of suffering  
  
Meouch sat up to look over the couch at the sound of the noise, his ears pushed flat against his mane. Hogan was standing with a half eaten cake perched delicately on one of the smallest plates in the house. Bright LEDs locked onto him for a moment before the screeching wail of metal on metal rang out again.  
  
Pounding footsteps from both upstairs and downstairs rang out, Sung reaching the landing first went straight to Hogan. "Havve, bud, you alright?" Phobos soon reached the main floor as Sung began inspecting the robot.  
  
Phobos quickly signed a question, the same question on Meouch's mind, "No man, no idea what is goin' on."  
  
The unholy noise began again, and slowly got slightly louder. It began to echo off the walls and reverberate through the couch. Standing with a stretch and slight yawn, nap long forgotten he also approached the drummer. Looking over Sung's shoulder, he had to blink to make sure what he was seeing. "Yo, Sung, what the fuck is this?"  
  
The entirety of the chest plate was removed and what one might consider Hogan's stomach was terrifying. There were some sort of cylinders covered in sharp metal spikes and two metal plates also covered in spikes. A small fork was jammed up in the upper part of the nightmare contraption. The cylinders attempted to turn and the metal screech rang out again. "This is the way I found him. I only replaced his heart," the shortest of the group continued to glance around the robots insides.  
  
Standing straight Sung turned to his other band mates with a smile, "Looks like just the fork is stuck! Let's do rock, paper, scissors to see who has to remove the fork!"  
  
"Dude. No. I'm not sticking my hand into that... disposal unit to get my fingers ripped off," Meouch held up his hand and backed away slightly.  
  
Phobos gently pushed on Meouch's back, signing ' _We're all in this together._ ' The silent man held his fist out in silent agreement to the means on how to find out who would remove the fork.  
  
Sighing, rolling his eyes and generally sulking about the whole situation Meouch also held out his fist. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Sung called out enthusiastically. Opening his eyes he stared at two flat hands and a single fist. Phobos let out the softest of sighs and approached Hogan. The two quietest members signed too quickly for Meouch to follow, but the short man beside him nodded along.  
  
Phobos reached into Hogan's chest and Meouch had to close his eyes. He couldn't watch this. The screech of metal on metal happened again, but then stopped. Just the soft whirring of machinery continued in its place. Meouch opened his eyes, the guitarist's hands were unscathed. The culprit of the awful noise in his hands. The fork was mangled beyond comprehension. Tines bent every direction, the handle bent at the wrong angle.  
  
Sung soon had the metal chest place fully secured and went back down to the basement. Phobos handed the fork back to Hogan and returned upstairs to read or sleep or something.  
  
Meouch and the robot both stared at the fork until Hogan returned to the kitchen for a new utensil.

* * *

Hogan should have been charging. It was too early in the morning, the sun hardly peeking over the horizon. Metal grinding on metal echoed through the house. Meouch groaned and rolled out of bed. Shaking out his mane with a yawn he headed downstairs.  
  
The sound echoed out from the kitchen and his ears pressed flat against his head again. Entering the kitchen the plate was already removed from Hogan and the other two leaned across the table towards each other. Phobos and Sung already were going through a heated game of rock, paper, scissors. It seemed like an endless tie. They hadn't noticed him yet and for that he was thankful. He did not want to stick his hand in there ever.  
  
The one causing all the racket and fuss stared at the bowl on the counter. Red LED eyes dimming and growing brighter in a small cycle. Meouch groaned inwardly. The damn machine had a spoon lodged in his disposal unit.  
  
Finally the heated game to determine the one to pull the spoon from the death trap concluded. Sung stood, head hanging and approached Hogan. The shorter man touched a couple places in the inner workings. A soft hum escaped Sung's mouth as he tried to get a handle on the spoon. "It's pretty jammed in there bud," Sung patted the robot's shoulder.   
  
Sung took a step back and tipped Hogan before just jamming his hand right up into the inner workings. Scraping, softer than the usual wail of metal on metal, then a soft thunk. The spoon clattered to the ground and the shortest of the group dusted off his hands. "We might have to give you only plastic utensils from now on. We might lose all our metal ones at this rate. Oh! Morning Commander! You're up awful early today!" the bright sunshine smile directed at him was almost as painful as the demonic noises Hogan was capable of.  
  
"I heard nightmare noises, but you guys have a handle on it," Meouch shook his head again, tipping his head to Hogan reattaching his own chest plate.  
  
"Nothin' to it! You just reach in and yank it out!" Sung placed his fists on his hips smugly.  
  
Meouch only sighed, at the energetic man's actions. Phobos took his mug and brushed past Meouch to presumably go work on the garden before it go too bright out. Meouch walked over to the discarded spoon on the floor, while the fork had been bent out of shape this one was slightly more terrifying to look at. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, "The fuck is your stomach made of dude?" The spoon had holes punched through it, smaller dents where the spikes didn't make it all the way through.  
  
Hogan held his hand out and Meouch gently placed the damaged utensil in his palm.   
  
Sung clapped Meouch's back, "Maybe I'll fix it eventually! That way nothing else gets stuck in there!"  
  
"Yeah, you do that man."

* * *

Dinner was going well enough. They agreed that once a week per 'human customs' they would have dinner as a 'family'. Of course Sung sat at the 'head' of the table, whatever that means. Hogan and Phobos across from each other, and Meouch across from Sung.  
  
Hogan sat quietly signing with Phobos about Dangus' latest antics, which weren't many. Sung occasionally chipping in about something or another he saw a neighbourhood cat doing.  
  
Meouch stared at his mashed potatoes, what was this surreal event? Hogan was being allowed metal utensils even though he'd already wrecked a fork and spoon.  
  
Meouch glanced up from his potatoes to glance at the knife in Hogan's hand. There was no way it was going into his mouth right?  
  
Bright red beams locked onto him, the soft creak of the metal jaw opening. Meouch shook his head slightly. Phobos and Sung were too engaged to notice the robot hold the knife up to his metal maw. Meouch shook his head again, begging the robot to not put the knife in there.  
  
The gentle click of the blade against his lower metal jaw made Meouch cringe. Then the knife was gone. Silence, only broken by Sung's voice echoed through the room. Meouch was counting his lucky stars when the sound happened. God it was unearthly up close like this.  
  
Sung looked over at the black and white machine, "Again? Havve, I know you like eating buddy, but this is too much!"  
  
Phobos signed, ' _Make sure you fix that later Sung, one of us could get hurt._ '  
  
"I know! How about after dinner I go fix it up, I should have something that could work." Sung rubbed the back of his neck, "Well time to decide who gets to fish it out."  
  
The three band mates stuck out their fists, they bobbed in time and Meouch stared in disbelief. His hand held out flat and two pairs of scissors pointed directly at him. "Guess it's my turn then. Shoudn' be too hard. You guys did it," he was putting on a sense of bravado, he knew it.  
  
He stood, his chair scuffing against the floor. Looking back up at Hogan, those red LED's trained on him. He had done this on purpose, he had to have known Meouch would lose. Glancing at the chipped paint on the metal plate, Havve lifted it up and away. The metal inside gleamed slightly. The spikes looked painful, the metal plate looked like it could crush every finger in his hand.  
  
"Do I have to stick my hand into The Knife Zone?" Meouch's ears pressed flush down.  
  
"I like the sound of that, The Knife Zone!" Sung smiled  
  
He took a deep breath, the other guys managed to do this without getting hurt, he should be fine. He reached in gently grasping the blade, â€˜cause of course Hogan ate it blade first. Giving a gentle tug the blade moved slightly, the metal sounded like it screamed. It hadn't dislodged yet. So giving the blade another tug, it suddenly shot out of the disposal unit and something nicked his finger.  
  
"Mother fuck-" he quickly jammed his finger into his mouth.  
  
"Shit! You okay?" Sung quickly moved around the table towards the bass player.  
  
"I'm never sticking my hands into The Knife Zone again. Fix it," he brushed past the synth player going to bandage up his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know how I did!


End file.
